


Open Up

by somedingus



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, super duper gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedingus/pseuds/somedingus
Summary: Wally thinks about the first time and tries to pinpoint what he did to make it happen.





	Open Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is really gross coping porn. One of my teachers told me to write about what happened to me and this came out. Also I haven't written or posted anything here in over a year and hopefully I'll be able to write more frequently.

There were times when Black Canary had her therapy sessions with the team and all Wally wanted to do was tell her everything that happened. He thought maybe she would understand, maybe she could do something. She was an adult, a kick-ass  _ superhero  _ adult. She had to be able to do something. The sessions mainly centered around the team, what they had just witnessed, how they felt about it. When Black Canary did open up the conversation to things outside the team, Wally talked about everything except what he wanted to talk about. He went on about bullies at school and feeling like his parents don’t really pay that much attention to him but he would never talk about Uncle Barry no matter how much he wanted to.

 

It didn’t feel right. None of it felt right. It felt good so he never told anyone but he hated it so much. He hated himself so much. If he had just done something different. If he had screamed. If he had fought. If he had insisted ‘no’ just a little bit more. If he had told his parents, or Robin, or Black Canary, or even  _ Batman _ . Wally stared at his ceiling every night going through every ‘if’ and cataloging every detail he could remember a month before the first time it happened. He couldn’t remember much. The missing pieces must have the reason why it happened.

 

Uncle Barry was supposed to be helping him study. He had been coming over for the past few weeks, helping him understand whatever science unit it was. The whole month was blurry. Some nights Wally couldn’t remember if it was January or February. He debated the point with himself as if the when was the key to the why. Wally would eventually give up trying to learn something that was so pointless anyway and sit and talk to his uncle. Back then Uncle Barry was the only one Wally would really open up to and  _ wanted  _ to open up to. At times, he was a better father than his real one.

 

When Wally’s mom started to make dinner, Uncle Barry and Wally had to evacuate the kitchen table and move to Wally’s room. No studying actually went on beyond this point. There was only talk of girls and how cool the latest episode of  _ Mythbusters  _ was. Eventually, Uncle Barry suggested that they start studying in Wally’s room so they wouldn’t have to leave halfway through. Maybe that was the mistake. 

 

This went on for a while until one Friday night in either January or February, Uncle Barry put his hand on Wally’s thigh and...that part is blurry too. The in between Uncle Barry’s hand on his thigh and ending up on his back and pantsless changed every time he thought about it. He knows Uncle Barry said something to him but what it was is lost. 

 

Warm hands, too warm in his freezing bedroom, slid underneath the elastic of his underwear. He just watched, unable to process what was happening. 

 

“Uncle Barry?” He couldn’t keep his voice from wavering.

 

“It’s okay. You trust me, right Wally?”

 

He nodded. Maybe that was the mistake.

 

“Do you love me, Wally?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Say it.”

 

“I love you, Uncle Barry.”

 

Uncle Barry smiled and slid Wally’s underwear down. His cock twitched and began to harden under Uncle Barry’s touch. It felt good, like those late nights thinking about Paige Lovett from gym class, but it didn’t feel right.

 

He squirmed under Uncle Barry’s touch, hoping that would be a big enough sign for him to stop. He didn’t. He took Wally’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. Soft sucking sounds and Wally’s whining filled the silence.

 

“Uncle Barry, I-I don’t--”

 

“Not so loud. What if your mom saw you like this? Best you keep this a secret between you and me.”

 

He nodded.

 

All he could think to do was stare at the ceiling and count to one hundred.  _ One. Two. Three. Four. _ There was still tape up there from when he hung up a model solar system he made.  _ Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. _ He could remember hoarding every space book he could get his hands on and drawing stars and planets in the margins of his homework.  _ Thirty-three. Thirty-four. Thirty-five. _ His head rolled over to the side, careful not to look at Barry, and stared into his closet.  _ Fifty-one. Fifty-two. _ There was probably a bunch of space books crammed in the back.  _ Sixty-seven. Sixty-eight. _ He wanted nothing but to wrap himself in his blankets and read every single space book he had, even if they were below his reading level.  _ Eighty-nine _ . He wanted Barry to stop.  _ Ninety _ . Why wouldn’t he just stop?  _ Ninety-one _ . His head rolled back to stare at the ceiling but he made eye contact with Barry and there was a disgusting look in his eyes.  _ Ninety-five _ . Like he wanted to devour him.  _ Ninety-six _ . It felt hot down there all of the sudden and his back arched off the mattress.  _ Ninety-seven _ . He came into Barry’s mouth.  _ Ninety-eight _ . Tears streamed down Wally’s face.  _ Ninety-nine _ . Barry swallowed and came off with a pop.  _ One hundred _ .

 

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

 

He shook his head.

 

Barry cupped Wally’s face, stroking tears away with his thumb. “Wally, I’m doing all this to teach you, do you understand? And lesson one is that you should always reciprocate.”

 

He took off his jeans and underwear, pulling out a full hard-on. It was intimidating, almost twice the size of Wally’s. Barry shifted, straddling his nephew's chest so his cock was right in his face.

 

“Open up, baby. Try not to scrape your teeth against it.”

 

He opened his mouth as wide as he could.

 

“You won’t tell anybody will you?”

 

He nodded as much as he was able to with a dick in his mouth.

 

“You’re such a good boy, Wally.”

 

He sobbed around the cock in his mouth.

  
He never wanted to open up to anyone ever again. That was his mistake.


End file.
